


Maybe Things

by Mercia



Series: Under the Moon [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, Heavy on the angst, LOOK since i've updated this series i've been hit by a bus and lost my spleen so there, Not In Chronological Order, ch3 only has lowkey angst tbh, sorry :/ - Freeform, srsly angsty af, this is just a collection of written things i've binned for this series cos they didn't fit.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: literally a bunch of incomplete shorts of writing from my Under the Moon verse that I took out because it didn't fit.[the following are not complete and may end ambiguously.]





	1. The girl in the flower dress

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah im basically posting some stuff to let you guys know i'm not dead. it's just my inspiration that is. hopefully it will return soon idk though -_-'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is like before The Best Part of "Believe" is the "Lie" but after The Smell of Bleach in the Afternoon.

 

See, Cal had always told Raina she had a talent for identifying important people and just knowing, and of course, he was right. As always. To Raina, it was just instinctual- and she had learnt by now to always follow these instincts… so she did.

 

Casually as she could, Raina stood up from her place at the coffee shop, quietly collected her meagre belongings and left, winking at the barista for good measure.

 

Then she headed for the direction of the little girl. This would be important, she could feel it.

….

 

After several minutes, Raina sighed. She had… ahh… lost the girl, which was quite unlike her. Usually, Raina had the art of following down to a T.

 

Damn it. This was the first real lead that Raina had had in a while. The rest were powered, sure, but they weren't important. 

 

Then there was a thud behind her and Raina turned around. That was the little girl! How… Raina smiled politely. "Hello, can I help you?"

 

The girl wasted no time, "Why're you following me?" She took a step forward, surprising Raina. A little girl who wasn't afraid of strangers?! She reminded Raina oddly of herself.

 

She breathed, "I'm Raina and I would like to talk to you for a bit. Is that alright?"

 

"Okay." said the little girl. And then the little girl started to wander off. Was she trying to escape?

 

"Hey! Excuse me?! Where are you going?"

 

The girl turned around, "Sorry, there's a lot of blibbering humdingers around here, you know? Anyhow, I don’t think you'd want to talk to me, there are so many other interesting people here." she said lightly skipping back. "Would you like some tea? There's a good café around this part, I heard. You should stop following me too, it's very dangerous."

 

Raina just giggled, "I'm sure it'll be fine. What's your name?"

 

"Oh. I'm not allowed to tell strangers."

 

 

 


	2. for diamonds do appear to be (just like broken glass to me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was the start of my first attempt at Northern Downpour before i changed it to the format it is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also this is my crappy attempt at an apology for my crappy updates for this series. i literally hate myself so. i'm not even gonna ask for a kudos. like there was a reason these aren't part of the main series. cos i didn't like them so hmm u don't have to bother on the kudos lol.

Wanda had just wanted to protect her own country, how could anyone have known she would end up like this? She did not. Not yet, and now she sees far too much but still she sees too little!

It was Pietro's idea really but she knows Pietro would have listened if she had said no.

A year or two has passed already since they've joined what she now knows as "Hydra". There is no way to tell the time or day or year in that stupid cell and nobody answers when she asks. Is she fifteen? Sixteen even? Who knows ... Who even gives a damn?!

She and Pietro will be bundled into cages of vibranium and admantanium and something much stronger than diamond. And so they are circus beasts, boxed up like freaks in their travelling cages. She'll laugh- how ironic it is that they defy the laws of nature yet not the laws of man.

Vibrating molecules will hum her a dischorded lullaby of freedom and of justice.

She won't even bother trying to break free. Together they'll be contained in a new compound. It's slightly relieving. Even if there won’t be any change in the scenery, it'll at least feels different, which is good.

There'll still be the sick bastards which jerk themselves off to her in front of that transparent one-way partition, they won't even to bother to muffle their moans or lewd comments. They'll not have even touched but still she'll feel filthy, disgraced...violated!

The Dr. Strucker will do nothing but laugh... as long as they don't go inside, he'll say.

It's always followed by Pietro slamming himself rapidly into the chamber walls between them... The only time her brother is not silenced is when they let his screams of fury ring out.

It was the Americans that attacked them, it always is. She's reminded of why they've come here- it's okay, the Americans will pay. Stark will pay. Oh yes! She'll smile in the end.

She'll close her eyes, listen for a while to German guards speaking with silver Russian tongues. Then they'll stop for a while- just to refuel. Good, the bumpy road will give her a migraine.

She'll lay still for a while, drift her eyelids shut and try desperately to reach her brother. Send light nudges and taps to his consciousness but then, alas, but he'll be asleep. He'll stop dreaming for once. Will he still smile after it all?

Five hours later the truck they'll be stuffed in will halt.

She sighs... she can't see any further now. It hurts too much.

....

According to Luna and the people she's asked; nothing ever comes in or out of the academy except for once a year for graduation and initiation. And as far as she knows, that isn't today. There's a tension around the grown-ups that make the wrackspurts twitter around frantically, and when she reaches up to touch the bruises on her left wrist, the pitch the clanging metal handcuff makes is three semitones higher.

 It's also February 13th today. This makes Luna five years today. So she allows herself an extra thirty seconds in bed, what a luxury this is! She closes her eyes and allows herself to imagine- it almost feels like nothing's changed at all. Yes, she can still see flashes of wild red hair and a cool touch. The creak beside her bed alerts her that her neighbour is awake. Luna opens her eyes and smiles, so does the other girl. Just like clockwork a soldier marches over and uncuffs them, Luna's left wrist and the other girl's right. Just like clockwork they curtsey in synchronisation. The soldier nods.

A plate of crusty bread, a red apple and a glass of milk awaits her beneath her bed. Luna smiles gratefully, she has all of her food today! The academy has been great caring for her, it's been over a whole year. A small groan wakes her from her musings. Luna turns to the girl, who frowns at her and blushes. There's only half a glass of milk under this girls bed- a nargle must have stolen it. She looks enviously towards Luna's roll of bread. 

Luna suddenly has the urge to roll her eyes. So she does. And tears off half the roll and hands it to the girl in one fluid motion. It's a lot. Too much but, well, Luna's feeling particularly generous today.

Later the girl tells Luna her name (Katya) and that she's six (a year older than Luna). Luna doesn't tell the girl her age (or her name).

Luna holds out her hand.

….

It all happens just like she sees. The rough terrain of the road does give her a terrible migraine. She doesn't lay down just yet though, she's too exhausted to sleep and probe at her own dreams. Instead she sits cross-legged and entertains herself with wooden blocks of wood. It's a heartbreaking story, the timbers relax in her hand and a fable begins to unravel itself of a lonesome tree.

 _Smoke is unfurling itself, she fights... but for what cause? She asks questions but expects no answers. There are bright lights so LOUD and VIVID! A chilling kiss of heartfelt comfort and eyes of gone souls. Creatures only existing in her imaginations, so WONDERFUL! They dance with the girl who fights and sings until her lungs give out and then she croaks. A streak of orange string... a caterpillar without the want of wings. And child wrenched from her father and a mother torn from her life. Golden souls of the free tethered down by a fire and burnt alive, only silent._ Something is different. This is NOT the tree's future or past... nor is it her's. A strange stranger's life through cloudy windows of purity. Stirling silver eyes are echoed in her mind and yellow hair is left behind.

Even before any of this, Wanda has always believed in fate. Their red string is not entwined yet but meets briefly if not, knotted with certainty. _It's going to be today._

She sees all this, she knows all this. _Just like she know about the city that will rain from the sky and the man with the lost past and the red spider and the man of metal. She'll know these things so soon. Just like the bird that does not have to fly to SOAR! Who made her an ave-_

No more, please... She can't take it anymore. She lays down testing the mental link she shares with her brother. He sleeps on dreamlessly(for once). And so she listens to stocky German soldiers speak in silver Russian tongues. They are arriving soon. Good. The bumpy dirt road is giving her a migraine.

….

There's another moon at the academy. Her name is Yelena but Luna is to call her _Mem Belova._ She teaches Luna how to fight like a lady, strike like flames! There's a gleam in her eyes as she says these things, Luna enthrals in this. Except, unlike Luna, there's no method to this madness... like it's forced and out of bounds.

Today Luna learns about concealment but... there's nothing about this woman that wants to be hidden.

 

 


	3. we see too much and not enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna meets stranger. Agent Carter sees a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh... happy new year?

Ms Carter is in a sickbed when Luna visits for the first time. She was only supposed to accompany Steve to the store but apparently he had other things in mind. Perhaps, she muses, she should be grateful that he trusts her enough for this, and to be fair she is, but she knows as soon as Ms Carter's eyes land on her she's been unravelled. At least just a little.

 

The old woman's eyes flit up to Steve's before meeting Luna's and narrowing.

 

"Hey Peg." Says Steve, clearly trying his hardest to look positive and not as though he's reminded of _what if_ s over and over and over again.

 

The agent snorts, "Don't you 'hey Peg' me, Rogers." she scolds humourlessly, not moving her gaze from Luna but instead shifting it to her posture and shape and meets her eyes. And lets out a sob.

 

"Hello." Luna begins, because it's rude to just stare, no matter how mutual it is. "My name's Luna."

 

"Hello Luna. I'm Peggy. " says Ms Carter as if they both don't already know that she knows. "Oh I thought we'd shut that down years ago with Natalia."

 

"Natasha." They can't help but correct and Ms Carter nods, not really listening.

 

"Where did you find her, Steve?" She asks before turning to Luna again and frowning. "Or… no. You found him, didn't you? You lot can never be found unless you want to. I learnt that the first time from Dottie."

 

Luna shrugs and smiles. She's impressed. Clearly age has not dampened her abilities in this aspect -  not that it makes much of a difference but still. "I ran away, yes. But Natasha and Clint found me first."

 

"Hm."

 

"How could you tell?" She has to ask. Because she's spent more of her life in this world than she has in any other. Honestly it's a little insulting, even if she hasn't been making any effort to hide it.

 

Ms Carter shrugs, mirroring her, "Seen enough of you to tell." She smiles, sadly. "And there's more of you."

 

"I'm not sure what's happened with them now." Those faceless girls, who knows where they are now. From what she's overheard from their meetings, it seems like HYDRA is crumbling. Finally. Perhaps they used a few gas-bombs; quick and effective. Or maybe it was a methodical approach;  have them line up for their last supper and then their last breath. Maybe some even escaped! Maybe.

 

And what of Madame Yelena? What of all her handlers? Dead too? Perhaps. Perhaps she should feel relieved, victorious; but as the realisation sinks in, in front of a dying woman on a sick bed, she only feels a hollow sort of numbness. They were terrible, yes, but they were people - maybe even monsters too, but the two are not mutually exclusive. Luna knows that now. She hopes they are all dead, not viciously, but she hates to think about living like they did. Like she did.

 

On the bed, Ms Carter coughs and looks up and smiles, breath rattling. "Would you like to play some chess, Luna?" she says, "I'd ask Steve but he's terrible."

 

Beside her, Steve snorts and looks down. The sun through the window is catching the strands on his hair and his skin and making his eyes glint. For a moment he looks all too bright she's almost blinded by it, white spots dancing in her vision; and she sneaks a glance at Agent Carter on the bed and she's looking too but she does not look blinded, but proud and a little sad and content. It makes Luna think.

 

"I'm not sure I've ever played before." Luna replies. "Why don't you teach me?"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gon lie i actually kinda like this one tbh


End file.
